


The Sweet, Sweet Slap

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the boys are bathing, Kagome takes time to ask Sango about her method of punshment used against the perverted Miroku. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet, Sweet Slap

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my idea of why she slaps him instead of beating him to a bloody pulp.   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kagome, Sango, or any of the traumatized boys in this story.  
> …

**Kag’s POV**

“Oh, look, it’s a hot spring!”

“Good! We can take baths tonight,” Sango-chan said smiling.

“Yes, I won’t mind taking a bath with you, my love.”

I watched as Sango blushed a deep red and slapped Miroku-sama. “Pervert!”

“You know,” I said suddenly, “why don’t you boys go first?”

“That’s fine,” Inuyasha said, pulling an unconscious Miroku-sama with him in the direction of the hot springs.

“Shippo-chan,” I turned to the kitsune with a smile. “Would you mind taking a bath with them tonight? I have some things I want to talk to Sango-chan about alone.”

“Sure.”

“Thanks!”

He hopped off after Inuyasha and I turned to Sango-chan. She eyed me suspiciously.  “What do you want to talk to me about, Kagome-chan?”

 Smiled and sat down next to her. “I just wanted to ask you a question.”

“What question?”

“Well,” I said hesitantly, “why do you slap Miroku-sama?”

Her face became confused. “Because he’s a pervert.”

“No. I mean why do you slap him instead of doing something more… permanent.”

She opened her mouth and the closed it. “I guess… I just prefer it.”

“Why?”

Her eyes clouded over and a sigh escaped her mouth. A dreamy look came upon her face. “Well, Kagome-chan, I guess it’s just everything about a slap appeals to me.”

I looked at her questioningly. Her voice was slightly disturbing with the longing lilt it carried. “The sound is amazing, like birdsong or the chiming of bells. The resounding, resonating tone of my hand slapping his face sends shivers up my spine and pleases me to the very core of my being. The tingling sensation that spreads from my palm throughout my body… it’s mesmerizing. It fills me with a happiness I’ve never known before, a satisfaction, a comfort. I know that the feeling of a slap, more exhilarating than anything else, will never change. The pure joy of a thrilling slap, well, it’s better than anything I believe I’ll ever know.”

She ended with a sigh, the dreamy expression still on her face. I stared at her, not knowing whether to laugh at the craziness of it or scream in horror. I decided to go with the former.”Hahahahahaha! Sango-chan!”

She blinked and looked at me as I rolled around on the floor of the clearing. She smiled. “I guess it is kind of funny, isn’t it?”

“It’s more than kind of funny. It’s hilarious!”

Her smile turned into a grin and I laughed harder. Soon, she had joined me in rolling on the ground in laughter. I caught my breath. “I want to know what it’s like to slap somebody with such purpose that I achieve that feeling.”

“You can try me if you like.”

“What!? No! I couldn’t!”

She smiled at me. “No, go ahead. I doubt it’ll hurt much.”

“Sango-chan…”

“No come on, let’s act it out. I’ll be Houshi-sama.”

I stood up and backed up warily. She knelt on the ground and looked up at me. She clasped my hands. “Kagome-chan. Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?”

I giggled. I couldn’t slap her so I decided I’d just play along. “Of course.”

She looked at me, eyes wide, and we both broke out laughing. “Kagome-chan,” she said, trying to talk through her laughter, “you were-“

“May I ask what just happened?”

We instantly stopped laughing and turned to see Shippo-chan, Miroku-sama, and Inuyasha staring at us as if they had just been traumatized.  Miroku spoke again.

“May I ask what just happened?” he inquired, repeating his question.

“Is this what you asked me to go with them for?” Shippo-chan asked with big eyes.

Inuyasha was silent; he looked the most disturbed of all. Sango-chan and I caught each others’ eye and looked down at our still intertwined hands. We pulled away quickly and blushed.

“This isn’t what you think,” she said.

“Yeah!” I said.

The look on their faces hadn’t gone away. They just stared at both of us. Suddenly, I couldn’t help it. I laughed. The whole situation was just too darn funny!

As soon as I started to laugh, Sango-chan did as well. “You know what?” I said in between pants. “You don’t want to know.”

“Yes. Kagome-chan is right. We shall just go to the hot springs.”

Saying that shook Miroku-sama out of his daze, though Inuyasha and Shippo-chan were both still thoroughly disturbed. “Of course. Shall I escort you?”

Sango sighed. “No, thank you.”

Sango and I walked past the boys. But as we did, Miroku-sama’s hand wandered onto Sango-chan’s…

“Pervert!” She held her hand up to slap him but I intervened.

“May I?” I looked at her.

She blinked and continued walking to the hot springs. “Be my guest,” she called out. “Just make sure you get him good.”

Before Miroku-sama  could grasp what had happened I had walked up to him. I raised my hand and…

SMACK!

He landed on the ground a few meters away. I looked at my hand and ran to catch up with Sango-chan. “You know, Sango-chan?”

“Yes, Kagome-chan?”

“I know what you were talking about back there.”

She smiled and then both of us laughed as we walked to the rest of the way to the hot springs.

**Author's Note:**

> …  
> T.N.T!


End file.
